


'But you'll be fine'

by Evoy



Series: THIS IS FINE, YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoy/pseuds/Evoy
Series: THIS IS FINE, YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910530
Kudos: 1





	'But you'll be fine'

'Your fine!'  
Is this what fine is?  
'You'll be alright'  
But what if I'm not  
'Your okay, go back to sleep'  
Why?  
Can't you see I'm terrified,  
Losing my mind,  
These things I find,  
Are not alright,  
You say I'm fine,  
But I'm terrified,  
For you will find,  
These things cannot be escaped,  
Only replaced,  
I'm terrified,  
'But I'll be alright'

I'll be alright you say

But am I

AM I?  
AM I?  
.  
.  
. 

'But I'll be alright'


End file.
